


The Visitor

by Akisame8



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Clones, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Important Scientific Stuff, Post-Gauda Prime, Secret Children, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisame8/pseuds/Akisame8
Summary: The Children of Auron live on, and so does Cally's gene-stock. On the planet Kahn, in a settlement called Phoenix, two little girls meet a grim visitor from "Auntie" Cally's past.





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally based on the word-prompt "Rebirth" for a [monthly Horizon ficlet challenge.](http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2172&rowstart=0) (This was the same prompt that was responsible for another story of mine called "Omelette," which is further along the link's thread.)

The two identical little girls with curly brown hair were furiously pummeling each other with twigs and leaves.  
  
    "Quit it!"  
  
    "You quit it!"  
  
    "You are such a _Cally!"_  
  
    "Well, you're such a _Zelda!"_  
  
    Cally pouted and folded her arms. "This is so boring. I don't want to propagate your stupid seedlings. I want to go climb the Zircopa trees!"  
  
    Zelda looked scandalized. "Cally, you know what Dr. Franton told you after you broke your arm! The Zircopa trees are OFF LIMITS."  
  
    "Well, my arm got better. And this is still boring." Cally frowned at the trays of small identical seedlings poking through holes. "Little stupid plant clones."  
  
    "This is IMPORTANT SCIENTIFIC STUFF," Zelda protested, indignant.  
  
     _"Booooring."_  
  
     _**Hey.*_ Zelda switched suddenly to telepathy. _**Dr. Franton said there would be some visitors today. Is he one of them?**_  
  
    She jerked her small thumb in the direction of the children's laboratory window. A solitary man was standing on the other side of it, watching them in silent assessment. He was dressed entirely in black, his thick brown hair starting to go gray, and to both children, he looked very, _very_ serious. He even made Cally a little afraid, but she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. That would be rude, after all, even if he deserved it for staring.  
  
     _**Yes,**_ she told Zelda. _**Dr. Franton said he knew someone from our clone-template once. I think he knew another Cally.**_  
  
     _**Or another Zelda!**_  
  
    Cally sneaked a few more careful looks at the man while attempting a psychic scan of him. What she found surprised her.  
  
     _**He's sad!**_  
  
    Zelda was skeptical. _**How can you tell?**_  
  
     _**Can't you feel it? I can feel it, even from this distance.**_  
  
    They were both silent for a moment, wondering what to do. Then Zelda gave Cally a wide conspiratorial smile.  
  
     _**Well—let's cheer him up then!**_  
  
    In unison, both girls turned to face the dour-looking man on the other side of the window and began waving and grinning at him with great enthusiasm. However, the man in black did not wave back to them, or even smile. Instead, he turned his back and swiftly walked away from them.  
  
    "Well, he's a grumpty-numpty," Zelda said out loud. "I don't like him." She noticed that Cally was still frowning and looking at the now empty space behind the laboratory window.  
  
    "What's wrong?"  
  
    "I _remember_ him," Cally replied, astonished. "I thought just for a minute—"  
  
    Then she turned back to the laboratory table, shrugging. "Nah, never mind." She reached for one of the little plants in the trays. "Hey, are these baby Zircopa twigs?" She began to toss the tiny leafy coils back and forth between her hands.  
  
    "Seedlings!" Zelda cried, annoyed. "And quit throwing them around! They explode at the wrong temperature, you know!"  
  
    Cally grinned wickedly. "Brilliant. Now _this_ is less boring."  
  
    "Oh no! Don't you get any ideas! " Zelda scolded. "You are such a _Cally!"_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story with little Cally and Zelda, and they were such fun characters to write that I decided I had to bring them back again to meet "Mr. Grumpy," which is coming up next.


End file.
